


Tattooed on My Heart

by darkone



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Tampa Bay Lightning, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/pseuds/darkone
Summary: Alex and Andrej get tattoos because matching bracelets aren't enough.





	Tattooed on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).



> A little something for mishey ♥

Andrej relaxed on the couch, waiting for Alex to return home. They were finally going to reveal the tattoos they’d gotten the previous month. Sure, they already had matching bracelets but they wanted to do something... _more_. So, they’d decided to get the tattoos. Not matching, but better! So, they’d decided to get ones that represented one another. 

Andrej chuckled to himself as he remembered Alex suggested they get tramp stamps. What a ridiculous boyfriend he had. He looked over when the front door opened, Alex walked in absolutely beaming at him.

“Did you get it?” Alex asked, throwing himself down on the couch with Andrej. “Or did you chicken out?” 

“If one of us was going to chicken out, it wouldn’t have been me.” Andrej rolled his eyes. “Wanna see?” Alex nodded.

Andrej rolled up the leg of his shorts, revealing a crimson shield emblazoned with a white ‘H’ on his upper thigh. 

“Oh my God. You got the Harvard logo!” Alex was laughing but Andrej could tell he made the right choice by the look in his eyes.

“So, do you like it?” Andrej smirked.

“I _love_ it,” Alex purred, his finger tracing the skin around the tattoo. “I’m glad we picked this spot for them.” His hand slid to the inside of Andrej’s thigh.

“Guess I’ll be seeing your tattoo reveal on the way to the bedroom,” Andrej growled, pulling Alex’s lips towards his own. They kissed briefly and headed towards their bedroom. Alex’s kisses took a teasing turn, and wouldn’t let Andrej take off any of his clothes on the way down the hall. 

“No, I get to reveal it to you.” Alex shook his head. He sat Andrej down on the bed and straddled his lap. “But I’d like to reveal a few other things first.” He added with a devious glint in his eye.

“You’re such a tease.” Andrej ran his hands under Alex’s shirt, thumbs rubbing over Alex’s pelvic bone. 

“Usually,” Alex responded, lifting his shirt over his head.

“I see no tattoo.” Andrej sing-songed. He ran his fingertips lightly up Alex’s sides, enjoying the goosebumps that rose on his skin. 

“I t-thought you’d like to see this f-first,” Alex shuddered. 

“Mmm. No complaints.” Andrej leaned in, pressing kisses to Alex’s collarbone. Alex grabbed Andrej’s hands and lead them towards his shorts. Andrej smiled against him and pushed the legs up. He looked down, pulling back in confusion when he saw the tattoo on Alex’s thigh. “Is that a--” He squinted at it in disbelief. “a...crane?” 

“Yep!”

“You associate me with a bird?” Andrej frowned. 

“I think it’s perfect!” Alex smiled but he looked a tad uncertain. “I mean...it’s kind of our thing, you know? He shrugged.

“I’m just..” Andrej shook his head. “Is this... from the IndyCar thing?” A light bulb suddenly went off in Andrej’s head. Alex brightened at the mention. 

“That’s exactly it!” Alex cupped Andrej’s face. “It’s a cute bird and I love it very much.” He pecked Andrej. “You’re not mad, are you?” 

“I just can’t believe you associate me with a bird!” Andrej laughed loudly. “What the hell, Alex?” 

“It was either this or a baby giraffe,” Alex stuck out his tongue. “Which is also cute, not as cute as _you_ though.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Andrej threw himself back onto the bed. 

“Well, _yeah_ ,”Alex leaned over him. His voice dropped to a whisper, “But would you have me any other way?”

“Nope.”


End file.
